LIW vs TWW: The End 2017
Attendance: 30,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza & Ryan Grey Results * (Dark Match) CJ Smith def. Tom Cross via Submission * (Pre-Show) Vortex (Colton Nightstaff & Declan Houlding) (w/ Slade Might) def. No Expectations (Razor Ryan & Chris Moth) in a Tag Team match * (Pre-Show) The TWW champion Ben Malcoms comes out and talks about being the longest-reigning TWW champion in history. He also talks about being the first ever LIW Dual Blade champion. He then issues a challenge for Shaun Stevens to put his title on the line. Stevens then comes out with the dual blade title and tells him to put his title on the line as well in a title vs title match. Malcoms agrees, and the bell rings. * (Pre-Show) Ben Malcoms (TWW Champion) def. "Claymore" Shaun Stevens (Dual Blade champion) (w/ Chris America & Shell Windhelm) in a Title vs Title match to retain the TWW Championship and win the LIW Dual Blade Championship * Video package for tonight's special PPV event. It will be LIW vs TWW. Whichever brand wins the most matches wins the feud. If LIW wins, TWW is shut down and Jimmy Breaks is fired. If TWW wins, LIW will be renamed to TWW, and Soldier Dude will be fired. * Backstage, Jimmy Breaks and the LIW hammerhead champion The Prodigy talk to each other. They talk about the #1 contender Fergal MacCallen. The Prodigy says that MacCallen is a rookie, and beating him will be easy. * The Freshman ("J-Unit" Justin Banks & Zack Sacrifice) def. The Legion of Conformity (Cesspool & Dramaticus) (w/ Drama Queen) in a Tag Team match * Pedro Guzman def. Romain * Backstage, the cruiserweight champion Justin Shield cuts a promo on D-Lion. He says that D-Lion is a maniac who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Shield then says that he hides behind his girlfriend Chrystine, and only strikes when his opponent's back is turned. Justin says that he's going to end D-Lion's career later tonight. * "The Dark Knight" Erik The Sword def. Tye Kwandoe * Backstage, Soldier Dude talks to Fergal MacCallen about his match later tonight. He tells him that if he wins, LIW will be saved AND he'll be the new hammerhead champion. However, if The Prodigy wins, TWW will take over. * Jason Krill & David Saga def. "Lucky" Stone Chambers & Quicksilver (w/ Vivian Penn) in a Tag Team match * Backstage, Matt Joker attacks the Hardcore champion Jay Ghoul from behind. The two brawl around backstage, and end up in the parking lot of the arena. It ends when Joker slams Ghoul through the windshield of a car. * D-Lion (w/ Chrystine) def. Justin Shield © in a Hardcore match to win the LIW Cruiserweight Championship * Video package for "The Queen of Japan" Okumura Usagi. She is in an old warehouse. She takes off her white mask, and drops it to the ground. She then puts on a black mask, and proclaims herself to be a demon. * Laci Johnson © def. CJ Walker to retain the LIW Women's Championship * Backstage, The Towers of Triumph cut a promo about being the LIW Tag champs. They then bash Desolation and say that they're two old men who can't keep up with the younger, stronger and more-talented rookies. * At his mansion, the heavyweight champion Crossbow Joe sits in his living room with his wife, Sara. He predicts that Fergal MacCallen will become the new Hammerhead champion, and he would love to see the look on The Prodigy's face when he loses his title. * Fergal MacCallen (w/ Soldier Dude) def. The Prodigy © (w/ Jimmy Breaks) via Submission to win the LIW Hammerhead Championship (After the match, streamers rain down on MacCallen, who celebrates his win. He grabs a mic and says that this win was for The Murder Squad, and thanks Soldier Dude for giving him the chance to be a hammerhead champion. He then tells The Prodigy and Jimmy Breaks to go fuck themselves, and The Murder squad carries him to the back. Soldier Dude then announces that Jimmy Breaks is fired!)